Talk:Retaliator
What!? A recon with 75 feet stock range? My heavily modded recon with stefans barely gets 60 feet. 23:57, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I believe the dart material allows for increased range, and also the internals of these blasters will be beefed up, such as better air seals, stronger and sturdier plungers, and possibly no air restrictors. The advertised stock range is most definately not a lie, as Nerf has rarely lied about ranges. Btw, you have to remember that this isn't a recon. It's a retaliator. It is just similiar to the recon. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 01:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm definitely going to have to get one of these. I wonder how NERF is going to get the plastic to withstand the forces involved in propelling a dart 75 feet (polycarbonate mabye?). I can't recall any time where NERF has lied about the ranges, but some of the reverse plunger blasters like the longstrike and deploy are kinda iffy in getting the advertised range. 20:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) The Retaliator is going to be wicked awesome! Can't wait. I've always been a big fan of the Recon! 75 ft. range!? (Whoa.) Iwant to get it for Christmas. 15:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC)Shinobisaur786 15:25, April 8, 2012 (UTC) you are correct ripper, its just a Recon cs-6 shell. it doesn't necessarily mean that its still a Recon cs-6. rifleing A leaked retaliator was examined and the pics show rifleing on the barrel. Seems interesting. 12:31, June 4, 2012 (UTC)anonymous I just discovered a new way the retaliator is better than the recon! Bolt-action priming! You can put the grip on the priming handle and prime it that way! I researched, and it's possible mod-free! I just ordered one this morning. (i'm the one who put that on the retaliator's page) ( 19:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC)) While that works OK for pulling the slide back, the handle doesn't stay on well enough to push the slide back forward using that trick. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 17:52, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok I was very confused when, for christmas 2012 my retaliator came with a 6 dart clip instead of the 12 dart clip. My gun also included only 6 darts. Im not sure if nerf is ripping me off because you would think that if the 6 clip was an accident that it would still have 12 darts. If someone could please help that would be great! 04:35, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Ethan Should be pretty easy to tell, a Recon is yellow and a Retaliator is blue. They come with very different accessories as well. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 05:20, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I know for a fact it came with the retaliator stock, grip and in blue and here is also that it says retaliator on the side of the gun. 05:22, February 17, 2013 (UTC)Ethan Maybe someone bought it and a Stryfe, took the 12 dart clip and pack of 12 darts from the Retaliator, put the 6 dart clip and darts back into the Retaliator box, and returned it before you bought it. The only other possibility is a mistake at the factory, but that is highly unlikely. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 05:48, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Depends on the item (and the store). Yeah, they are going to check things like high end electronics, but most stores aren't going to check a $20 toy. Even if they did, most customer service reps wouldn't know the difference between a 12 dart clip and a 6 dart clip. As you know, I have worked in retail for a long time, and believe me, I've seen some really crazy things that people have returned (or tried to return). And especially around the holidays, customer service people are usually way too busy to check much of anything. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:15, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Anyone thinks that it looks funny with the 35 dart drum?The King of Spiders (talk) 16:46, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Something funny I noticed the other day at Walmart. The shipping carton for the Retaliator is labeled as "Elite Recon". Maybe the name change was a last minute one. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 20:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) It's not that surprising you know, it IS basically an Elite Recon - it's the Recon's succcessor. So there. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 15:37, April 20, 2013 (UTC) i have an Elite XD Retaliator that supposed to shoot 90 feet but when i found out it,s range is the same i went to the store and got my money back plus i got 2 original ones anyway Call of duty noob (talk) 01:52, July 11, 2015 (UTC) What is this supposed jamming issue?? Calebchur, what is this supposed jamming issue you claim many Retaliator users have experienced? I haven't heard of this; you should be able to back up your statement with forum or video links. �� If not, remove the statement. Mojo1970 (talk) 19:34, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Discontinued? I still see some at Walmart and Target. Everyday. What's Up? Demon2 18:42, February 16, 2020 (UTC)